Warten
by Eowyn29
Summary: Ficlet. na ja, zum Inhalt sag ich deshalb mal nichts, lest es selbst...g


Warten  
  
Pip, pip, piiiip Die monotonen Geräusche sind das einzige, das die Stille im Zimmer stört. Ich sitze auf einem langweiligen, tristen grauen Stuhl, neben meiner Schwester. Ich starre die Wand an, weiß tapeziert, mit einer hässlichen Zeichnung, die wohl moderne Kunst darstellen sollen. Ein trostloser Raum. Auf einem kleinen Nachttisch neben dem Bett liegen noch verschiedene Mitbringsel: kleine Bärchen, Obst, Bücher, ein kleiner Legolas aus einem Ü- E von Lisa und einige andere Dinge. Es richt nach Desinfektionsittel, von dem mir früher regelmäßig bei jeden Krankenbesuch schlecht wurde. Doch heute Nacht bemerke ich es nicht.  
  
Die Tür öffnet sich, ein Pfleger kommt herein. Als er uns sieht, schluckt er. „Es-es tut mir leid...", sagt er leise, wendet sich um und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Ich habe nur genickt. Schon mehrere Leute haben das heute gesagt. Und jedes Mal habe ich nur genickt, stumm. Jedes mal haben sie sich schnell wieder abgewendet, ihre Unsicherheit nicht zeigen wollen.  
  
Lisa hat sich an mich gekuschelt. Ich weiß, dass sie weint. Ich streiche ihr nur über den Kopf. Es sollte beruhigend sein, doch meine Hände sind fahrig, es ist nicht mehr als eine lahme Geste. Ich lasse die Hand sinken, sacke noch mehr zusammen. Lisa starrt auf das lehre, weiße Bett.  
  
„Nein", flüstere ich ihr zu. „Schau nicht hin. Noch nicht." Ich vergrabe ihren Kopf in meine Arme, höre wie sie anfängt unkontrolliert zu schluchzen. Sie ist erst sieben. Sie hat ihren Kopf in meinen Schoß gelegt und ich streichle sie sanft, wie du es früher immer tatest um uns zu beruhigen. Damals, als Papa starb, bei der Beerdigung, in den Abenden danach. Wochenlang haben wir uns so gegenseitig Trost gegeben. Du hast uns Geschichten erzählt, von Frodo und dem Ring und Luthien und Beren und Earendil und Feanor Feuergeist. Das hat uns geholfen, zu vergessen. Doch jetzt? Jetzt ist auch dein Bett lehr. Du bist hierher gekommen, in diesen Raum. Und vorhin, vorhin haben sie sich weg geschoben und du bist nicht zurückkommen.  
  
Ich habe es Lisa nicht gesagt, doch ich bin mir sicher, sie weiß, was passiert ist, warum du nicht zurückgekommen bist. Sie ist intelligenter als andere Kinder.  
  
Die Zeit vergeht. Wir rühren uns nicht mehr, schweigen lastet über dem Raum, selbst die Geräte schweigen jetzt. All mein Zeitgefühl ist verschwunden, ich weiß nicht, ob es nur Augenblicke oder ganze Stunden sind, seit wir hierher kamen und dir hinterher sahen, das letzte Mal dein eingefallenes, einst so schönes Gesicht betrachteten. Mir kommt es vor wie eine Ewigkeit, länger als mein gesamtes Leben davor und gleichzeitig wie nur wenige Sekunden. Wir warten. Ich weiß nicht worauf, ich weiß nur, das wir warten. Worauf denn? Auf dich? Auf die Ewigkeit? Auf ein Ende?  
  
Lisa ist schließlich eingeschlafen, ihren zierliche an Körper an meinen gekuschelt. Meine Bluse ist nass von ihren Tränen. Ich sitze weiter da, unfähig Schlaf zu finden, starre nur die Wand an. Ich habe doch wieder angefangen zu weinen. Doch bald versiegen die Tränen wieder.  
  
Das Bett bleibt lehr. Und ich warte weiter. Warte auf etwas, das ich nicht zu bestimmen vermag.  
  
Doch dann öffnet sich die Tür. Eine junge Frau tritt ein. Alt und doch jung. Sie trägt ein fließendes langes Kleid. Ihre Ohren fallen mir auf, sie haben die gleiche seltsame Form wie Mamas- und meine.  
  
„Kommst du?", fragt sie leise, schaut mir direkt in die Augen. „Sie warten auf dich."Ihre sind grau, scheinen wie Sterne. Genau wie meine eigenen. Das Licht der Neonröhren zaubert einen kalten Schimmer auf ihr lockiges dunkles haar, das ihr weich über den Rücken fließt, genau wie mein eigens. Ich nicke, schiebe sanft Lisas Körper von meinem und stehe auf. Ich werfe- zum ersten mal- einen Blick auf das leere, weiße Krankenbett, doch plötzlich macht es mir nichts mehr aus. Die Frau ist inzwischen zu Tür gegangen. Ich werfe einen Blick zurück zu meiner kleinen Schwester. Sie sieht abgemagert und irgendwie traurig aus, doch im Moment schläft sie friedlich. „Ich wünsche dir Glück, Schwesterchen...", flüstere ich ihr zu. Dann folge ich der Frau mit dem schönen kleid und den sanften, traurigen Augen weit, weit weg, in meine eigene Welt.  
  
Lisa erwachte früh am Morgen. Das kleine Mädchen blinzelt und setzte sich schließlich auf. Ihre Glieder waren ganz steif. Sie streckte sich gähnend. Leah neben ihr war zusammen gesunken, die Augen geschlossen und sie war ganz blass. Und doch wirkt sie friedlich. Lisa lächele. Sie hatte gewusst, dass auch Leah gehen würde. „Auf Wiedersehen, Schwester.", sagte sie. „Wir sehen uns wieder... aber noch nicht so bald." 


End file.
